


It's worth the wait

by marla666



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Pre-Canon, Rating: NC17, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Это вовсе не было случайностью, каким-то временным помутнением или необычным способом скрасить одиночество: они изначально присматривались друг к другу слишком пристально, стояли слишком близко, слишком быстро сработались, синхронизировались.
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Как-то само собой получилось, что [вот этот фик](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242825) потребовал приквела про то, как у них все заверте.
> 
> Спасибо моей бете [samspiesonyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou)!

Микки Пирсон не верил в чудеса, в его мире работала магия силы и денег. А еще, конечно, удачливости — куда же без нее. Микки оказался чертовски везучим: наркобизнес был не той сферой, где все играют честно и прозрачно, и очень часто успех, а то и жизнь зависели от того, окажешься ли ты в нужное время и в нужном месте.

Пока ему это удавалось.

Но настоящим джекпотом от судьбы он считал встречу с Розалинд. Микки вовсе не стремился остепениться, не страдал от одиночества и не искал спутницу жизни, но познакомившись с Розалинд, понял — нашел. Они были слеплены из одного теста и подходили друг другу идеально: в ее глазах горел такой же огонь, она была красива, упряма и умна, и тоже выбрала Микки, как и он ее. В этом было что-то животное, инстинктивное, будто они опознали друг друга по одним лишь неосознанным сигналам и запаху. Наверное, так это и работало. Наверное, это и была любовь — во всяком случае, Микки так считал.

Он не сказал бы, что жизнь перевернулась с появлением в ней Розалинд, но чувствовал себя определенно по-другому. Более цельным, более спокойным. Розалинд понимала Микки как никто другой, подчас даже лучше него самого, а еще — не переставала удивлять. Снова и снова.

Так случилось и в этот вечер — совершенно, казалось бы, обычный. Днем у Микки было несколько деловых встреч, а вечером он с Рэймондом устроил мозговой штурм по налаживанию новой линии сбыта товара за границу. Они обосновались в гостиной Микки, обсуждая возможные варианты и потенциальных участников процесса. Чуть позже к ним присоединилась Розалинд, вернувшаяся из автомастерской — дела с ее бизнесом шли хорошо, и теперь она часто засиживалась на работе до ночи. Микки не мог осуждать жену, ведь его собственное дело и вовсе предполагало ненормированный график.

Поцеловав его в краешек губ, Розалинд опустилась на диван рядом. Напротив в кресле расположился Рэймонд, который как раз звонил одному надежному человеку, чтобы достать контакты другого не менее надежного человека, и успел мимоходом кивнуть Розалинд в знак приветствия.

— Как твоя новая рихтовщица? — поинтересовался Микки, воспользовавшись паузой в обсуждении бизнеса и обратив все свое внимание на жену. Ей нравилось говорить о своей работе.

— Золотые руки, — улыбнулась Розалинд, сбрасывая туфли и поджимая под себя одну ногу. — Помнишь мустанг с почти полностью уничтоженным кузовом? Через пару дней сдадим его заказчице. Думаю, будет как новый.

— Где ты только таких находишь? — улыбнулся Микки, невесомо проводя рукой по ее волосам, словно хотел поправить случайно выбившуюся прядку.

— Ты же знаешь, у меня свои каналы, — пожала плечами Розалинд. — Может, сделаешь мне чаю?

Они засиделись допоздна, хотя на самом деле особо срочных вопросов на сегодня больше не было. Просто Микки нравилось находиться в компании двоих близких людей одновременно, с Рэймондом и Розалинд он испытывал какое-то особое умиротворение: так, будто все было на своих местах, а хаотичный мир становился донельзя гармоничным.

Словно все свои дома.

Микки любил такие моменты — спокойные и в чем-то семейные. Не очень похоже на картинку для рекламы домов в рассрочку и соков, в которой счастливые родители играют с детьми и лабрадорами. У Микки была своя семья, по-своему идеальная.

Проводив Рэймонда до двери, он вернулся к Розалинд, которая вела с кем-то серьезный телефонный разговор. Она всеми возможными способами способами доставала редкие автомобильные детали для своей мастерской и часто решала такие вопросы в любое время суток. Этот разговор не продлился долго: как только Микки опустился рядом с ней на диван, Розалинд закончила ставить условия про «или завтра до обеда они у меня, или заплачу в два раза меньше» и отложила телефон на стол.

— Позволь, я оторву им голову? — предложил Микки, стараясь вложить в интонацию максимум любезности, и улыбнулся ей.

— Спасибо, дорогой, я пока сама с этим справляюсь, — улыбнулась в ответ Розалинд, погладив его бедро и задерживая руку на колене, а затем неожиданно спросила: — Расскажешь, что происходит между тобой и Рэймондом?

Микки было сложно застать врасплох. Он мог вести переговоры под дулом пистолета или попивая чай в компании членов Палаты лордов и находить ответы на самые странные и внезапные вопросы — но не на этот, не прямо сейчас. Наверное потому, что он и сам хотел бы знать.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — удивленно подняв брови, уточнил он у жены, которая смотрела на него с отстраненным любопытством, будто бы просто интересовалась, как прошел день.

— Я же вижу, как ты на него иногда смотришь, когда позволяешь себе расслабиться, — Розалинд по-кошачьи плавно скользнула ему на колени, удобно устроившись лицом к лицу. — Словно скучаешь. Словно съел бы его прямо сейчас, если бы мог. О, я знаю этот взгляд.

— Да неужели? — Микки чувствовал себя загипнотизированным, глядя в ее темные глаза, в глубине которых мерцали лукавые искорки. Сопротивляться было бесполезно.

— Я хорошо изучила тебя, Майкл Пирсон, — Розалинд запустила тонкие пальцы в его волосы, легонько потянула за пряди. — Между вами ведь что-то было, правда?

— Давно и недолго, — неохотно пробормотал Микки, прикрывая глаза и наслаждаясь ее близостью, прикосновениями, приятной тяжестью тела — теплого, гибкого. Они с Розалинд договорились быть честными друг с другом, но не до той степени, чтобы делиться всеми фактами биографии, начиная с рождения. У всех должны быть свои секреты, а у Микки только что стало меньше ровно на один.

— Так вот в чем секрет его преданности, — усмехнулась Розалинд, массируя кончиками пальцев затылок Микки. — И почему все закончилось?

— Отношения — это вовсе не то, что могут позволить себе два джентльмена, которые занимаются развитием небольшого, но перспективного наркобизнеса, — он открыл глаза и медленно провел руками по спине жены.

— Наверняка ты разбил ему сердце, — констатировала она, наклоняясь к губам Микки и почти коснулась их своими.

— Или себе, — прошептал он и потянулся вперед, чтобы ее поцеловать — мягко, неглубоко, приглашая к продолжению.

— И что тебе мешает сейчас? — Розалинд отстранилась, встряхивая волосами, и требовательно посмотрела на Микки, ожидая ответа. — Твой статус уже давно позволяет разные вольности. К тому же, ты женатый человек…

Так и не произнеся подразумевающееся «и никто ничего не заподозрит», она провела кончиками ногтей по шее Микки.

— Как ты верно заметила, я женат, — вздрагивая, сказал Микки и крепко сжал руки на ее талии. — На тебе, если помнишь. К тому же я люблю тебя.

— Я знаю, дорогой, — Розалинд снова сжала пальцы в его волосах, вынуждая приподнять голову и смотреть прямо на нее. — Но разве мы не говорили об этом еще до свадьбы? О том, что со мной можно обсуждать некоторые варианты.

У них действительно был подобный разговор однажды после жаркого секса. Тогда Розалинд не терпящим возражений тоном сообщила, что готова рассмотреть вероятность других отношений. Единственным условием была честность. «Но если ты меня обманешь, Майкл Пирсон, я убью тебя, так и знай», — так она тогда и сказала, медленно выводя пальцем круги на его груди. Микки лишь усмехнулся в ответ на это. Сказанную в шутку угрозу он воспринял вполне серьезно, а вот возможность связи с кем-то еще — наоборот — не принял во внимание. Тогда он видел только Розалинд и думал лишь о ней, не представляя себя с иным человеком приблизительно никогда.

— Наверное, я тебе уже надоел, раз ты толкаешь меня в объятия кого-то другого, — заметил он, скользя ладонями ниже и сжимая пальцами округлые ягодицы Розалинд.

— Ты знаешь Рэймонда дольше, чем меня, доверяешь ему решать самые важные задачи и прикрывать собственную спину, и называешь его кем-то? — в голосе Розалинд проскользнули насмешливые нотки, но тон был мягким, ласковым.

— Тогда я не понимаю, — Микки смотрел на свою жену пристально, не моргая, будто это могло помочь прочитать ее мысли.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнула она, а затем наклонилась к самому уху, чтобы отчетливо проговорить. — И я точно знаю, что льву не пристало сидеть в клетке.

— Мне нужно подумать над этим, — проговорил он, утыкаясь носом в волосы Розалинд и глубоко вдыхая. Удивительно, как у нее это получалось — взволновать, зацепить его парой брошенных фраз. Микки прислушивался к тому, что говорит его жена, она не имела привычки болтать попусту.

— А вот мне срочно необходима горячая ванна, — ловко выскользнув из объятий, сказала она и, подняв с пола туфли, неторопливо направилась прочь из комнаты. В дверях Розалинд обернулась: — Буду рада, если ты присоединишься ко мне.

— Все ждал, пока ты попросишь, — довольно ответил Микки и, проводив ее взглядом, встал, чтобы подойти к бару. Розалинд любила принимать ванну с пеной и пить мартини из тонкого бокала. А он не мог отказаться от возможности сделать ей приятное. Да Микки и самому сейчас не помешало бы выпить.

Он ни с кем раньше не говорил о том, что когда-то происходило между ним и Рэймондом, по сути с самим Рэймондом тоже. Это вовсе не было случайностью, каким-то временным помутнением или необычным способом скрасить одиночество: они изначально присматривались друг к другу слишком пристально, стояли слишком близко, слишком быстро сработались, синхронизировались. Времена тогда были беспокойные, нестабильные, Микки приходилось выгрызать своему бизнесу дорогу зубами и когтями, а периодические разборки между различными группировками стали почти привычными. Всплеск адреналина после очередной опасной ситуации, в которой они потеряли двоих своих людей, стал отправной точкой. Неизбежным моментом, после которого их прорвало — Микки до сих пор не мог с уверенностью сказать, кто к кому потянулся первым, стоило им остаться наедине. Все остальное он, к собственному удивлению, помнил до мельчайших подробностей: жаркие поцелуи, торопливые прикосновения, звук разбившейся чашки, скинутой с зацепленного кем-то из них стола. А еще совершенно невероятного в своей потере контроля Рэймонда: порывистого, несдержанного, стонущего так сладко, что у Микки туманилось в голове. Их хватило на торопливую взаимную дрочку, казалось невозможным ждать, тратить время на то, чтобы раздеться, а уж тем более на какие-то ненужные разговоры. Потом был раскуренный на двоих косяк, и тихие смешки, и осторожные, изучающие прикосновения, и медленное, неторопливое избавление друг друга от одежды, поскольку Рэймонд настаивал, что им обоим нужно в душ, а идти туда определенно лучше голыми.

Все происходило так естественно и легко, как ни с кем раньше. Это волновало, интриговало, совершенно лишало воли сопротивляться своим и чужим желаниям. Тем более совместный душ оказался отличной идеей — голый Рэймонд с мокрыми, потемневшими ресницами выглядел восхитительно. Без очков его взгляд стал расфокусированным и до предела откровенным. Микки помнил этот момент во всех деталях, словно сцену из фильма, пересмотренного несколько десятков раз. Как его сердце на миг замерло и забилось чаще, как льющаяся сверху вода затекала в глаза и в рот, пока они целовались, как ладони скользили по мокрой коже — медленно, уверенно. Казалось, Рэймонд угадывал его желания, каким-то образом знал, что Микки нужно: как заставить его стонать хрипло и бесстыдно, приказывать и просить — еще.

Проснувшись в одиночестве на следующее утро, Микки подумал: пиздец. Он и раньше спал с мужчинами, ему вообще было плевать на пол того, с кем ему захотелось потрахаться, но впервые это было так охренетельно. Второе, о чем он подумал, что повторять ни в коем случае не стоит. Рэймонд был без пяти минут его правая рука, один из лучших в его команде — было бы крайне глупо терять его из-за секса.

Он не рассчитал, не понял сразу, что дело в общем-то не только в сексе. Наверное потому спустя всего пару дней, стоило им остаться наедине за закрытой дверью, рука Микки как-то сама собой легла на шею Рэймонда, будто там ей самое место. И тот самый Рэймонд, который обычно изображал из себя голос разума — рациональный, осторожный, логичный — вовсе не возражал, даже будто бы ждал этого.

Раз на пятый, совершенно, как и все предыдущие, незапланированный, до Микки вдруг дошло. Он просто смотрел на задремавшего в его постели Рэймонда, и в голове будто щелкнуло. Они оба попали, их затягивает, и здесь определенно замешаны чувства — какие именно, было уже не очень важно, Микки старался поменьше рефлексировать, когда дело доходило до тяжелых и неприятных решений. А это был именно тот случай.

Если ты рулишь наркотрафиком и планируешь расширить свой бизнес, ты должен играть по правилам. Ты можешь снимать шлюх любого пола и возраста, всем плевать. Но некоторые отношения просто нельзя себе позволить, каким бы либеральным ни был внешний, цивильный мир. Просочись об этом хотя бы слухи — а они бы обязательно поползли — Микки стоило бы сразу свернуть лавочку. В лучшем случае его бы просто перестали воспринимать всерьез. Он это понимал, бог на небе это понимал, понимали птички на деревьях и декоративные карпы в парковом пруду. И тем более понимал Рэймонд, который прекрасно разбирался в любых правилах — как гласных, так и негласных. Не будь крысой, не оставляй на видном месте трупов, не трахайся с тем, с кем ведешь дела — особенно если этот кто-то одного с тобой пола, а тем более твой босс или подчиненный. Ладно, хотя бы не превращай это в привычку.

Одним из важных своих качеств, которые позволяли ему успешно вести дела, Микки всегда считал свое умение ощущать границы и вовремя остановиться, когда это необходимо.

Они поговорили об этом на следующий день, сидя в отдельном зале «Принцессы Виктории». Даже если до Бобби, стоящего за стойкой, могли долететь обрывки их разговора, он вряд ли бы уловил суть: Микки был краток и не использовал никакой конкретики. Конечно, Рэймонд его понял и согласился с решением свести общение в исключительно деловой формат.

— Я и сам думал о том же, босс, — кивнул он. Микки разглядел в его лице какую-то странную, неуловимую эмоцию, похожую на смесь печали и облегчения.

— Значит, мы договорились, — резюмировал Микки. Они оба стояли на расстоянии полуметра друг от друга, и Рэймонд сделал шаг вперед, наклоняясь к самому его уху.

— Но мне понадобится какое-то время, чтобы получилось смотреть на тебя и не вспоминать то выражение лица, с которым ты кончаешь, — прошептал он тихо и отчетливо. По спине Микки пробежала россыпь сладких мурашек, но он даже не пошевелился.

Отстранившийся Рэймонд выглядел совершенно невозмутимо, будто вовсе не сказал ничего особенного.

— Немного времени не помешает, — согласился Микки, улыбнувшись ему и излучая максимум снисходительного одобрения.

— Если это все, то я пойду, — Рэймонд вдруг отвел глаза и посмотрел в пол, словно увидел там что-то интересное. — Встреча с новым дилером на три часа.

— Да-да, на сегодня все, — махнул рукой Микки и вернулся к своему месту за столом, чтобы уже оттуда проводить Рэймонда взглядом. — Позвони потом, расскажешь о результатах.

— Конечно, босс.

Микки вздохнул и тяжело откинулся на спинку стула. Из разных непростых решений, принятых им за всю жизнь, именно это он в тот миг ненавидел больше всего.

Так получилось почти само собой, что после этого они не виделись почти месяц: Рэймонд бывал на одних встречах, а Микки на других, работу координировали по телефону или электронной почтой. Удавалось вполне неплохо — Рэймонд проявлял чудеса эффективности, дела шли хорошо и даже без неожиданных происшествий. Самому Микки было немного неспокойно: в конце концов он, оставив кучу распоряжений, улетел на неделю в Америку. Не столько решать деловые вопросы, сколько сменить обстановку, перезагрузиться.

После возвращения все стало почти так, как и прежде, словно и не было раньше ни секса, ни разговора об этом. Хотя Микки вовсе не жалел о произошедшем между ними и уж тем более — не забыл. Ему казалось, что это сблизило их с Рэймондом больше, ведь теперь их связывала еще одна тайна, очень личная тайна только о них двоих. Иногда Микки буквально спиной ощущал на себе его взгляд, пристальный, обжигающий, лишенный всякой деловой сдержанности, но как только оборачивался, видел все того же невозмутимого Рэймонда. Микки был не совсем уверен, что не придумывает то, чего на самом деле нет, и предпочитал поменьше думать об этом.

Появление Розалинд на какое-то время полностью ослепило его. Она стала персональным солнцем Микки, с легкостью открыв заколоченный, запертый на тысячу замков ящик с чувствами.

Микки был счастлив, Микки был ошеломлен. И совершенно неожиданно для себя стал снова ощущать эти пристальные взгляды Рэймонда, когда они оставались наедине. Осязаемые, почти как прикосновения, когда пальцы замирают в паре миллиметров от кожи. Это волновало, сбивало с толку, будило ненужные воспоминания. И тем не менее Микки ждал их, хватался за эти иллюзорные ощущения, вслушивался в немного меняющиеся интонации голоса Рэймонда при общении тет-а-тет.

Озарение свалилось на него неожиданно, почему-то это случилось во время очередного визита финансовой вежливости чете Пресфилдов. Тогда он принял приглашение на чашечку чая вместе с Рэймондом: тот вообще отличался особенностью вызывать доверие с первого взгляда, и семья лорда не стала исключением. После решения важных денежных вопросов общение перетекло в формат не несущей особой смысловой нагрузки светской беседы, и Микки на несколько мгновений позволил себе выпасть из разговора. Краем глаза он наблюдал, как Рэймонд внимательно слушает миссис Пресфилд, которая рассказывала об успехах дочери Лоры на музыкальном поприще. Микки как раз собирался сделать глоток чая, и в этот момент поймал, сформулировал важную мысль: он любит Рэймонда, ничуть не меньше, чем Розалинд, просто по-другому. Это было неудивительно, ведь они совершенно разные люди, но что действительно вызывало вопросы — почему Микки понял свои чувства только сейчас. Наверное, потому что раньше не было с чем сравнивать, он был совершенно уверен, что ни в кого не влюблялся по-настоящему. Оказалось, Микки ошибался в этом вопросе.

Его пальцы дрогнули, чашка накренилась, изрядная часть теплого чая пролилась на брюки.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, — улыбнулся Микки взволнованным Пресфилдам, засуетившимся в поисках салфетки, и взял из рук Рэймонда носовой платок, на мгновение соприкасаясь с ним пальцами.

— Все в порядке, босс? — поинтересовался Рэймонд уже позже, когда они оба сели в машину.

— В полном, — заверил его Микки. В конце концов, так и было. Все уже случилось, сложилось так, как сложилось, и не стоило лишних переживаний. Хотя не замечать слона в комнате, как оказалось, гораздо проще, если ты не знаешь о том, как выглядит этот самый слон.

Нет, Микки ничего не собирался с этим делать: во всяком случае, так он думал до деловой поездки в Париж, состоявшейся месяц назад. Особенностью и основой успешного бизнеса Микки была сеть сбыта товара за границу, и он не упускал возможности наладить новые связи в Европе, так что командировка обещала стать максимально продуктивной. Особой потребности лететь вместе с Рэймондом не было, но иметь его на подстраховке казалось удобнее, привычнее.

В целом, все шло по плану: с официальными договоренностям они разбирались добрую половину дня, а вечером Микки был приглашен на ужин с новоявленным партнером — круглощеким мистером Вейлем, который вполне мог сойти за владельца какой-нибудь очаровательной французской пекарни, если не знать о его достаточно кровавой репутации. Как и предполагалось, ужин превратился в затянувшуюся пьянку, не особо похожую на официальные приемы в домах аристократов. Микки мог похвастаться особенностью, иногда больше похожей на проклятие, практически не пьянеть. Это было немного скучно, зато удобно: всего лишь изображаешь из себя более захмелевшего, чем нужно, и все вокруг довольны, особенно перебравшие собутыльники, неосторожно выбалтывающие лишнее. Информация, которую потом можно использовать с выгодой для себя, всегда была ценной, а Микки умел слушать, а еще — запоминать подробности. Впрочем, ничего особенного, кроме некоторых тонкостей французского рынка наркоты и нескольких ужасающе странных шуток, он из этого общения не вынес, но, к удивлению, неплохо провел время. Изображая из себя более опьяневшего, чем на самом деле, Микки несколько вошел в раж и к терпеливо ожидавшему на улице Рэймонду вышел слегка покачиваясь, хотя сам прекрасно мог стоять на ногах.

— Кажется, сегодня я перебрал, — весело сообщил Микки с неверием глядящему на него Рэймонду.

— Давно не видел тебя по-настоящему пьяным, — с сомнением ответил тот, но на всякий случай держался рядом, пока они шли к машине.

— Иногда это случается, — Микки будто бы случайно споткнулся и рассмеялся, хватаясь за плечо Рэймонда.

— Босс, — укоризненно сказал он, поддерживая Микки за талию. — Это было нихрена неубедительно.

— Я хочу спать, — пробормотал он в ответ, пожимая плечами: мол, думай что хочешь. Они как раз одолели последний метр до автомобиля, и Рэймонд отпустил его, чтобы открыть заднюю дверь.

— До отеля рукой подать, — терпеливо пояснил он, пристегивая рухнувшего на сиденье Микки ремнем безопасности. Тот откинул голову на спинку и прикрыл глаза, позволив себе совсем ни о чем не думать, просто наслаждаться этим проявлением заботы, мимолетной близостью склонившегося над ним Рэймонда, знакомым ароматом его парфюма, теплом прикоснувшейся к бедру ладони. Все ощущалось так странно, так остро, будто Микки и правда выпил лишнего. Было жаль, что Рэймонд быстро отстранился.

До отеля ехали молча. Рэймонд был сосредоточен на дороге с непривычным ему правосторонним движением, а Микки все так же сидел с закрытыми глазами, наслаждаясь мягким покачиванием машины и уютной тишиной в салоне. К тому же он не собирался отказываться от идеи убедить Рэймонда в том, что пьян.

Когда они остановились, Микки ужасно долго, как и полагалось в его состоянии, возился с тем, чтобы выбраться из салона, отмахнувшись от помощи. Взгляд Рэймонда все еще был полон скептицизма, и это подзадоривало.

— Тебе придется довести меня до номера, — зачарованно глядя на высокое здание отеля и тяжело опираясь на дверцу, сказал Микки. Все это могло быть в какой-то мере романтичным. Где-то вдалеке за их спинами светилась Эйфелева башня, воздух был свежим, дышалось легко, и хотелось пойти прогуляться по ярко освещенным улицам, прикинувшись никуда не спешащими, впечатленными городом туристами.

— Наши комнаты рядом, так что мне по дороге, — доверительно сообщил Рэймонд, уверенно взяв его за локоть. Возможно, он все же поверил ему или попросту решил подыграть.

— Вот и отлично, — пробормотал Микки, довольно улыбаясь. Пока они преодолевали расстояние до входа, а затем до лифта, он сделал несколько неудачных попыток упасть, а также одну — рассказать ужасно длинный анекдот про американца, француза и русского в баре, услышанный сегодня вечером. В лифте Микки, оперевшись на поручень, изображал пьяную задумчивость. Рэймонд тем временем представлял собой воплощение терпения и понимания.

— Мы почти на месте, — со вздохом сообщил он, когда лифт остановился на нужном этаже и двери открылись.

— Ну тогда дальше я сам, — упрямо сообщил Микки, делая шаг вперед и по кривой добираясь до ближайшей стены, чтобы на нее опереться. — Или нет.

— Если ты убьешься на ровном месте, Розалинд мне этого не простит, — прокомментировал Рэймонд, обхватывая его за талию и разворачивая в нужном направлении. Микки закинул руку ему на плечо и позволил себя вести. Ладонь Рэймонда ощущалась обжигающе-горячей, а пахло от него одуряюще вкусно — теперь Микки чувствовал себя реально опьяневшим, и ноги его заплетались почти совсем по-настоящему.

К счастью, нужный номер был совсем близко. Аккуратно прислонив Микки к стене и окинув его еще одним скептическим взглядом, Рэймонд выжидающе склонил голову.

— Ключи, — требовательно сказал он, выставив вперед ладонь и пошевелив пальцами.

— В кармане, — улыбнулся ему Микки, упираясь ногами в пол и сползая по стене чуть ниже. Рэймонд вздохнул и принялся обыскивать его, начав с пиджака. Оставалось лишь застыть на месте и стараться тише дышать, сосредоточившись на уверенных движениях его рук. Микки казалось, он крадет эти прикосновения, получает их совершенно незаслуженно, но ему все равно чертовски нравилось. Рэймонд быстро проверил внутренние карманы пиджака, будто бы ненароком скользнув ладонью вдоль его ребер вниз, запустил руку сначала в один карман брюк, а потом во второй, где и нащупал ключи. Микки был уже не очень рад, что сам не достал их — все это переставало быть забавным и становилось опасно горячим для него. Он закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, слушая, как щелкает открывающийся замок.

Открыв дверь, Рэймонд сгреб его в охапку и завел внутрь, чтобы подвести к кровати и рывком усадить на нее. Кажется, он был немного зол за все это представление.

— Честно говоря, я даже не знаю, что тебе на все это сказать, — глядя на Микки сверху вниз, медленно произнес он.

— Пожелать приятных снов? — Микки жестом поманил его поближе, делая вид, что собирается что-то сообщить. Поколебавшись, Рэймонд наклонился, и Микки быстро потянулся вперед, прикасаясь к его губам своими, целуя неглубоко и быстро. Словно дегустировал, пробовал на вкус.

Рэймонд выпрямился, отступил от него на полшага и посмотрел не моргая — нахмуренный, серьезный. Сердце Микки бешено колотилось в груди, как после шальной перестрелки, но он не отводил взгляд.

— Мне просто нужно было проверить, так ли… Правильно ли я все помню, — немного запутанно пояснил Микки. Он редко не мог подобрать слов, сейчас это получилось ненамеренно, не с целью поддержания образа пьяного, а совсем по-настоящему. Он вообще не помнил, когда с ним последний раз такое случалось.

Выражение лица Рэймонда смягчилось, он сделал шаг вперед, уперся коленом в кровать между ног Микки и наклонился ниже.

— Несмотря на то, что мы уже все решили, — тихо сказал Рэймонд и поцеловал его сам, медленно, с чувством, поглаживая пальцем скулу, висок, соскальзывая ладонью на шею. Совсем не ожидавший этого Микки одобрительно промычал в поцелуй и попытался притянуть Рэймонда ближе, но тот резко отстранился, выскользнул из рук.

— Приятных снов, босс, — сказал он, отходя назад и поправляя пиджак, после чего развернулся и направился к выходу.

— Рэй, — позвал Микки. Тот как раз взялся за ручку двери, но послушно замер, впрочем, так и не обернувшись. — Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя?

В иной ситуации фраза могла бы прозвучать вполне нормально, такую можно сказать при всех старому приятелю, похлопывая его по плечу, и рассмеяться. Но это была точно не та ситуация, да и тон подвел Микки — получилось отчаянно, вовсе не пьяно, слишком всерьез.

— Конечно, — после паузы ответил Рэймонд, голос которого казался уставшим, приглушенным. Он уже сделал шаг за порог, но вдруг остановился, поворачивая голову и глядя куда-то в стену над изголовьем кровати, где сидел Микки. — Поверь, это взаимно.

Рэймонд тихо и аккуратно притворил за собой дверь, и Микки наконец вспомнил, как дышать. Откинулся на спину и посмотрел в потолок, пытаясь сообразить, какого черта только что сделал. Микки был далеко не в том возрасте и уж точно не в том статусе, чтобы творить подобного рода безумства. Наверное, он просто устал. Может быть, ему стоило взять отпуск или вообще уйти на пенсию. В конце концов, у него есть Розалинд. И Рэймонд, как ни странно, тоже есть — с ним Микки проводил даже больше времени, чем с собственной женой, и вряд ли мог назвать кого-либо, кто был с ним так же близок. Но теперь оказалось, что Микки этого мало, ему хотелось заполучить всего Рэймонда полностью, без остатка.

Не то чтобы Микки не мог без этого прожить. Тем более утром они вполне успешно сделали вид, что произошедшее накануне не стоит упоминаний. Рэймонд искренне поинтересовался его самочувствием, Микки небрежно бросил, что все в порядке, и они перешли к обсуждению насущных вопросов, которое продолжили уже в самолете: расходы, прибыль, организация поставок и технические проблемы на десятой точке.

В определенной мере Микки даже испытывал странное облегчение, ведь он сказал Рэймонду правду, пусть это и произошло в весьма своеобразной форме и в не совсем подходящей обстановке. Но что-то между ними изменилось, совсем неуловимо, и теперь Микки это совершенно точно чувствовал. Будто исчезла некая невидимая стена и можно было сделать шаг вперед, а они оба так и остались стоять на месте — и это немного раздражало.

Неудивительно, что Розалинд что-то заметила, они с Микки тонко ощущали перемены в настроениях друг друга. Его жена была внимательной и редко делилась мнением, в котором не была уверена. Наверняка она оказалась права — и в этот раз тоже. Что ж, Микки был готов рискнуть и попробовать. Ему действительно не хотелось сидеть в клетке, пусть даже это была клетка, которую он создал для себя сам.


	2. 2

Микки не любил слишком долго раздумывать после уже принятого решения. Ему всегда не терпелось действовать, если ситуация это позволяла, а в случае с Рэймондом объективных причин тянуть и вовсе не было. Так что спустя несколько дней после разговора с Розалинд Микки пригласил его на ужин к себе домой.

Рэймонд часто бывал у него, и не всегда исключительно по деловым вопросам. Пару раз в месяц они общались в абсолютно неофициальной атмосфере — в компании Розалинд или вдвоем, если у жены были свои дела. Как правило, Рэймонд не отказывался от приглашений и приносил с собой бутылку марочного вина, безошибочно выбирая одно из тех, которые нравились Микки. Они говорили обо всем подряд, намеренно почти не касались вопросов бизнеса, обсуждая странных клиентов автомастерской и цены на нефть, последние новости и марки автомобилей. А ещё Рэймонд играл с ним в шахматы.

Это были приятные вечера, и Микки, хоть убей, не помнил, каким образом такое времяпровождение стало почти что традицией. Странным было и то, что Розалинд ничего не сказала ему раньше, хотя это было правильно — к некоторым вещам лучше подходить внутренне готовым.

В этот вечер все шло по относительно привычному плану: ужин привезли за полчаса до назначенного времени, Рэймонд пришел строго в назначенный час с одной из бутылок Petrus Pomerol. Как обычно безукоризненно выглядящий, в одной из тех своих идеально сидящих жилеток, которые наверняка очень неудобно по-быстрому расстегивать, если приспичит. Позволив себе представить, как расправляется с каждой из этих пуговиц, Микки окинул Рэймонда долгим взглядом и пропустил в дом.

— Я прошел фейс-контроль? — поинтересовался Рэймонд, едва заметно улыбаясь и глядя Микки в глаза.

— Сегодня — да, так что пока чувствуй себя как дома, — небрежно махнул рукой тот.

Они обосновались на просторной кухне, где уже хозяйничала Розалинд, просканировавшая их обоих крайне внимательным взглядом. Микки взялся открывать вино, а Рэймонд вежливо предложил помочь с сервировкой стола. Краем глаза Микки наблюдал, как он снимает пиджак и аккуратно вешает на спинку стула, как неторопливо подворачивает рукава рубашки.

— Любимый, достань бокалы, пожалуйста, — попросила Розалинд, привлекая его внимание. Микки хмыкнул: взгляд и интонации его жены часто были обманчиво холодными для окружающих, но он слышал там самые различные оттенки эмоций. Сейчас в ее голосе звенело веселье.

Спустя час, когда бутылка почти опустела, а с ужином было покончено, Розалинд спохватилась, что ей пора на встречу — ее ждали подруги, массажный салон и, вероятней всего, долгие разговоры в баре с бесконечным списком мудреных коктейлей в меню. Пожелав им не скучать, она удалилась, а Микки предложил Рэймонду сыграть пару партий в шахматы в его кабинете.

Это были коллекционные фигуры, изготовленные вручную, на первый взгляд будто бы простые, но каждая — с множеством мелких деталей, явно выполненных рукой мастера. Фигуры было приятно держать в руках, но не меньшее удовольствие Микки получал, наблюдая за тем, как Рэймонд, задумавшись, легко касается их пальцами. Он так и оставил рукава рубашки закатанными, и это немного отвлекало: выигравший первую партию Микки затем два раза подряд потерпел поражение.

Они играли приблизительно на одинаковом уровне, потому это всегда было интересно, им обоим нравилось просчитывать ходы и пытаться предугадать действия друг друга. Микки садился в кресло, а Рэймонду доставалось место на диване, между ними на журнальном столике расставлялись шахматы, которые и занимали их внимание на несколько часов. Зачастую они даже почти ни о чем не говорили, кроме текущей игры — и это молчание не тяготило, скорее успокаивало, помогало сосредоточиться.

— Ты фактически подарил мне еще одну фигуру, — с легким удивлением заметил Рэймонд, убирая с доски его слона. Микки в этот раз играл черными.

— Задумался о недавней поездке в Париж, — будничным тоном сообщил он в ответ, делая ход и дожидаясь, пока Рэймонд вопросительно посмотрит на него. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что я вовсе не был пьян.

— Конечно, — помешкав, подтвердил тот, откинувшись на спинку дивана, и скрестил на груди руки. — Но на пару минут я даже поверил в твое небольшое представление, босс.

— Тем не менее все сказанное — правда, — Микки сложил ладони на подлокотники, остро ощущая нехватку какого-нибудь предмета вроде стакана с виски, чтобы занять руки.

— С моей стороны тоже, — Рэймонд выпрямился, бросил взгляд на доску и потянулся к слону, но его пальцы замерли на фигуре. — Но кажется, мы всё обсудили несколько лет назад.

— Возможно, обстоятельства изменились, — Микки тоже посмотрел на доску, мимоходом продумывая несколько вариантов следующего хода. — И я немного устал избегать собственных желаний.

— Каких именно? — спокойно поинтересовался Рэймонд, передвинув своего слона на несколько клеток вперед и подняв взгляд.

— Я хочу тебя, — наклоняясь вперед, доверительно сообщил Микки. — Ты мне нужен, Рэй.

Какое-то время они неотрывно смотрели друг на друга, затем Рэймонд несколько раз моргнул и отмер.

— А как же Розалинд? — склонив голову спросил он.

— Розалинд это понимает, и она не против, — быстро ответил Микки и переключился на доску, чтобы забрать у Рэймонда туру. — Твой ход.

— Я ожидал какого-то подобного разговора, — немного помолчав, ответил тот и снова замолк, обдумывая то ли игру, то ли сказанные Микки слова. — Но все равно не знаю, что сейчас ответить.

— Послушай, — вздохнул он, рассеянно глядя, как тот делает ход пешкой, увеличивая свои шансы на победу. — Это не просто сиюминутная прихоть, прихоти остались в прошлом. Я вполне серьезно.

— Ты ведь осознаешь все риски, — то ли спросил, то ли констатировал Рэймонд.

— Некоторые риски того стоят, — пожал плечами Микки, передвигая ферзя на несколько клеток и резко меняя ситуацию на доске.

Рэймонд на какое-то время сосредоточился на шахматах, словно разговор уже был закончен. Микки терпеливо ждал — не было смысла, не было желания давить на него, а особенно в этой ситуации. Здесь они были равны. Так что пока он будто бы мимоходом разглядывал Рэймонда, может, самую малость откровеннее чем раньше, выхватывал взглядом мелкие детали — красивые пальцы, длинные ресницы, изгиб уха.

— Кажется, у нас ничья, — констатировал Рэймонд спустя бесконечную минуту или даже две и наконец взглянул на Микки. — И ты сейчас взглядом во мне дырку прожжешь.

— О, я еще даже не начинал, — со всей серьезностью заверил его Микки, улыбаясь краешком губ.

— Мне нужно обдумать твое предложение, — вздохнув, сообщил Рэймонд и быстрым движением поправил и без того ровно сидящие очки. — Какое-то время. Одному. Не сейчас, когда ты так смотришь на меня, что хочется завалить тебя на ближайшую поверхность сию секунду.

Его было не так уж просто вывести из равновесия, но сейчас в голосе Рэймонда звенело напряжение и, наверное, это можно было понять. Микки и сам чувствовал себя до крайности взволнованным, особенно после этих слов.

— Ладно, дай знать, когда что-то решишь, — кивнул он, глядя как Рэймонд поднимается с дивана и направляется к двери.

— Думаю, это будет достаточно скоро, — тот развернулся на пороге, одной рукой придерживая дверь, и замер, будто хотел еще что-то сказать. Или услышать.

— Что бы ты ни надумал, это не изменит наших рабочих и личных отношений, — добавил Микки негромко. — Потому что ты — часть моей семьи, Рэй.

— Я очень ценю это, Микки, — склонил голову Рэймонд. — Именно потому сейчас мне пора домой.

Микки смотрел, как он быстро разворачивается и выходит прочь, и не двигался с места. Вставать и провожать Рэймонда до входной двери было бы неуместно, так что он остался в кабинете, мысленно прослеживая его маршрут: забирает из кухни пиджак и надевает его, направляется к выходу, открывает дверь, выходит, прислушиваясь, щелкнул ли автоматический замок, кивает одному из охранников, идет к машине, садится на водительское место, пристегивается и не спешит заводить мотор. Микки словно наяву видел, как Рэймонд сидит, положив руки на руль, и раздумывает, не вернуться ли прямо сейчас.

В реальность его вернул отдаленный звук отъезжающего автомобиля, донесшийся с улицы. Микки встал с кресла и подошел к столу, чтобы вытащить из стоящей там коробки одну из сигар. Задумчиво вертя ее в руках, он пытался оценить только что состоявшийся разговор. Казалось, что все прошло не так уж и плохо, но Микки не покидало ощущение легкого разочарования. Так, будто он ожидал, что Рэймонд сметет к чертовой матери доску с шахматами и потянет его на себя, чтобы быстро впиться в губы поцелуем, пока деревянные фигурки еще катятся по полу. Что ж, так могло бы случиться в кино, не в реальной жизни, а Микки и правда готов был подождать. Во всяком случае, Рэймонд не сказал ему «нет», а еще стало очевидно, что их желания совпадают.

Розалинд вернулась поздно, когда он уже спал — сквозь дрему до Микки доносился шум воды из ванной, щелчок выключателя, шорох ткани. Кровать рядом с ним прогнулась, и он лениво приоткрыл глаза.

— Я тебя разбудила? — без тени сожаления поинтересовалась Розалинд, включая ночник со своей стороны кровати и придвигаясь ближе.

— Знаешь, я вовсе не против быть разбуженным, — ответил он, удобнее устраиваясь на боку и влюбленно глядя на жену. — Как прошел твой вечер?

— Великолепно, — Розалинд потянулась и придвинулась еще на пару сантиметров. — А как твои успехи?

— С чем? — будто бы не понимая вопроса, поинтересовался Микки, глубоко вдыхая. От Розалинд пахло гелем для душа и совсем немного — ментоловыми сигаретами, которые курила одна из ее подруг.

— Не с чем, а с кем, — фыркнула Розалинд и опустила ладонь на грудь Микки.  
Они лежали друг напротив друга, улыбаясь и переглядываясь.

— Мы просто поговорили, — накрыв ее пальцы своими, ответил Микки. — И Рэймонд взял тайм-аут, чтобы подумать.

— Я его понимаю, — констатировала Розалинд, высвободив руку и медленно скользнув ей под одеяло, чтобы положить Микки на бок. — Рэймонд у нас любитель рационального подхода, а ты умеешь одним взглядом гипнотизировать так, что у людей отключаются мозги.

— Это не специально, — усмехнулся Микки. — К тому же, я думал, что на Рэймонда это давно не действует.

— Еще как действует, — заверила Розалинд. — Сколько его помню, он все время словно заворожен тобой, хотя и старательно это скрывает. Никуда он не денется.

— Надеюсь на это, — пробормотал Микки, прижимая ее к себе и прикрывая глаза. Он отчего-то не разделял такой уверенности.

*  
Рэймонд думал два дня, на протяжении которых они общались как ни в чем ни бывало, хотя незакрытый вопрос немного беспокоил Микки. Хорошо, что ему было на что отвлекаться: первый день почти полностью ушел на разбор бухгалтерии за последний месяц, а на второй были запланированы обязательные посещения нескольких точек, что включало и общение с некоторыми давно прикормленными аристократами.

Последний из визитов он нанес лорду Уэстропу, с которым задержался на долгую личную беседу. Дела у бедолаги шли наперекосяк: не так давно в желтой газетенке «Дейли Принт» напечатали серию разгромных статей про его тайный роман с дворецким. Скандал, финансовые потери, развод с женой и выплата отступных — обо всем этом Микки был осведомлен. Он сочувственно выслушивал жалобы лорда на жизнь, отмечая, что ситуация неожиданно злит его, цепляет за живое. Наверняка риск попасть с подобным скандалом на газетные полосы был и у самого Микки, хоть Рэймонд и не считался его дворецким, да и тайного романа у них не было, во всяком случае пока.

После этой встречи Микки ощущал себя не в своей тарелке и наверняка выглядел довольно хмуро, но Рэймонд ничего не спросил — лишь посмотрел настороженно и, казалось, понимающе. Микки был уверен, что он и так в курсе ситуации. Они сухо распрощались, и Микки велел Дэйву везти его домой. Едва он успел переступить порог, телефон завибрировал, принимая входящее сообщение.

«Если ты не очень занят сегодня вечером, жду у себя в восемь. Нужно поговорить».

Зачастую Рэймонд звонил ему, а писал, если нужно было очень срочно сообщить что-то, чего нельзя произносить при посторонних, или переслать простые данные. «Обрати внимание на пару за соседним столиком, босс, за нами следят», «Курьер с цветами для Розалинд будет ровно в три, его номер я отправил тебе полчаса назад».

Микки ухмыльнулся — Рэймонд знал, что он не занят, он сам следил за его расписанием, и был в курсе как званых ужинов, так и запланированных походов в ресторан с женой. Конечно, у Микки могли быть личные планы на вечер, и на мгновение он даже хотел сделать вид, что это так, но отогнал эту глупую мысль и написал короткое «Ок» в ответ. До назначенного времени оставалось несколько часов, как раз чтобы пообедать, принять душ и переодеться — даже если Рэймонд два дня занимался составлением списка причин, почему нет, Микки хотелось выглядеть и чувствовать себя на все сто на этой встрече. А уж тем более если это что-то вроде свидания.

— О, так это свидание? — поинтересовалась Розалинд, которую Микки набрал уже перед выходом из дому.

— Понятия не имею, — ответил он искренне, машинально проводя ладонью вдоль пуговиц жилетки, словно хотел проверить, правильно ли их застегнул. Микки надел твидовый костюм-тройку в мелкую клетку и решил обойтись без галстука, в конце-концов это была совсем не официальная встреча.

— На всякий случай не буду ждать тебя этим вечером, — сообщила ему жена.

— Будто ты сама собиралась приехать к ужину, — парировал он.

— Нет, у меня тут небольшой аврал, — призналась Розалинд. — Нужно успокоить очередную нервную клиентку, которая уверена, что муж убьет ее за помятый капот.

— Я в тебя верю, Роуз, — заверил ее Микки, выходя из дому и захлопывая дверь.

— И я в тебя, любимый, — сообщила в ответ она и отключилась. Микки улыбнулся и положил телефон в карман.

Чтобы доехать до дома Рэймонда, он сам сел за руль, отказавшись от услуг Дейва. Визит был слишком личным, чтобы даже косвенно втягивать в это кого-то еще. К тому же не хотелось лишать себя удовольствия насладиться поездкой в одиночестве: Микки нравилось водить в своем темпе в зависимости от настроения, хотя Рэймонд и не одобрял его довольно небрежную манеру. Покружив по улицам Лондона, на которые опускались мягкие сумерки, Микки подъехал к нужному дому ровно на пятнадцать минут позже назначенного времени, как и планировал. Заглушил мотор, пригладил волосы, неторопливо вышел из машины и нажал на кнопку звонка возле дверей, ведущих во двор. Замок почти сразу щелкнул: его ждали. Рэймонд стоял в дверях на пороге дома, внимательно глядя, как Микки приближается.

— Я знал, что ты отпустишь охрану и приедешь один, — сказал он, как только Микки подошел ближе, и отступил в сторону, чтобы пропустить его внутрь. — И уже собирался звонить.

— Как видишь, со мной все в порядке, — небрежно бросил он, оказавшись в прихожей. — В конце концов, сейчас мы ни с кем не воюем, а последний раз на меня покушались год назад. И то, если ты помнишь, совершеннейшие идиоты, которые вообще не отстрелили, с кем связываются.

— Идиоты могут стать такой головной болью. Они непредсказуемы, — поморщился Рэймонд, видимо, вспомнив события годичной давности. Засунувший руки в карманы Микки с интересом разглядывал его: сегодня Рэймонд изменил привычной жилетке и тоже оказался от галстука, на нем были темные джинсы, рубашка и коричневый кардиган. Выглядел он в этом как-то уютно, по-домашнему. Микки нравилось.

— Может, предложишь мне чаю? — поинтересовался он, качнувшись с пятки на носок.

— Конечно, — Рэймонд одарил его самой вежливой улыбкой из своего арсенала и направился в кухню.

Пока он ставил чайник, Микки медленно пересек большую кухню, прошелся по совмещенной с ней гостиной, разглядывая обстановку. В доме Рэймонда он бывал не так часто, как тот у него, так что было любопытно все здесь рассматривать.

Пробежался взглядом по корешкам книг, расставленных по жанрам и авторам в массивном шкафу, обошел длинный стол, выглянул сквозь стекло двери в сад, ненадолго остановился возле незаженного камина и вернулся в кухню, где Рэймонд уже разливал чай по чашкам. Микки предпочитал черный и крепкий с ложкой сахара, сам Рэймонд чаще всего добавлял молоко или же пил зеленый. Поставив на небольшой поднос их напитки, Рэймонд взглянул на Микки.

— Может, мы сядем? — предложил он, указывая взглядом в сторону гостиной.

— Спасибо, я пока постою, — покачал головой он, снова засовывая руки в карманы. Их разделял широкий кухонный стол, и было легко представить, как Рэймонд, закатив рукава, аккуратно режет за ним зелень для салата. — Ведь ты собираешься меня отшить, правда?

— Я думал о таком варианте, — спокойно пояснил Рэймонд, сцепляя перед собой руки и опираясь на столешницу за спиной. — Поначалу. На это были некоторые причины, которые я потом решил не рассматривать.

— Не хочешь озвучить? — Микки склонил голову, с трудом сдерживая вздох облегчения. То, что решил Рэймонд, уже стало более-менее очевидно, но Микки не собирался торопить события.

— Нет, не особо. Это так важно? — осторожно поинтересовался Рэймонд.

— Рэй, я был с тобой достаточно откровенен, — Микки оперся о столешницу руками и подался вперед, в упор глядя на него. — Хотелось бы, чтобы и ты ответил мне тем же.

— Ладно, — ответил он, приближаясь к столу и копируя позу Микки. — Ты и сам знаешь, что периодически возникают слухи, будто ты «сдал позиции». Ничем не обоснованные, но все же.

— И мы их успешно развеиваем, правда? — усмехнулся Микки.

— Да, вполне, — согласился Рэймонд без колебаний. — Но если слухи пойдут о нас с тобой, опровергнуть их будет не так просто, тут не помогут никакие жесткие и решительные действия. Недавняя история с лордом Уэстропом очень показательна, даже наши связи не смогли остановить это дерьмо со статьями.

— Это сейчас не так существенно, как несколько лет назад, разве нет? Я уже в том статусе, когда подобные вещи вряд ли повлияют на мой бизнес. К тому же, каждая собака в этом городе знает, что я обожаю Розалинд, — ответил Микки.

— Да, я тоже об этом думал, — Рэймонд отступил на шаг назад и поправил очки. — Допустим, все это действительно так и риски минимальны. Но у меня была и личная причина сомневаться.

— Я весь внимание, — Микки потянулся к стоящей перед ним чашке чая и сделал небольшой глоток.

— Предположим, у меня настолько же широкие взгляды на отношения, как и у твоей жены, — вздохнув, начал Рэймонд. — Это не отменяет факта, что в прошлый раз мне было не очень просто, в какой-то момент я даже думал, не стоит ли мне сбежать в другую страну, чтобы больше тебя не видеть.

— Думаю, я бы все равно тебя нашел, — сказал Микки серьезно и поставил чашку обратно на поднос. — Так что это был плохой вариант.

— Именно потому я не рассматривал его всерьез, — сказал Рэймонд, криво улыбнувшись. — Да и разве это помогло бы забыть о тебе? Словом, я сомневался, хочу ли всего этого во второй раз.

— Я не планирую разбивать тебе сердце, Рэй, — искренне сказал Микки, сделав шаг в сторону и принявшись обходить стол по направлению к Рэймонду.

— Знаю, что не собираешься, — ответил тот, внимательно глядя, как Микки приближается, чтобы остановиться совсем близко от него. — И разве я могу отказаться? В конце концов, я тоже устал игнорировать то, как мне тебя мало. Хотя при этом ты везде в моей жизни, я знаю тайный выход из твоего дома, сколько денег у тебя на счету, веду твои дела, и просыпаясь, первым делом проверяю, не нужен ли я тебе прямо сейчас. Я могу сказать тебе «нет», но какой в этом смысл, если я и так принадлежу тебе, Майкл?

— Это еще очень спорный вопрос, кто кому принадлежит, — взволнованно выдохнул Микки, сердце которого вдруг забилось так быстро, будто он только что бежал. Он подступил к Рэймонду вплотную, преодолев разделяющие их полшага, и потянулся к воротнику его рубашки. — Можно?

Рэймонд кивнул. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Микки медленно расстегнул две верхние пуговицы, почти касаясь теплой кожи кончиками пальцев. Хотелось ощутить немного больше, увидеть ответную реакцию. Рэймонд дышал неглубоко и часто, и смотрел так пристально, будто был физически не способен отвести взгляд.

— Мне кажется, так лучше, — констатировал Микки удовлетворенно, опуская руки. — Придает твоему образу чуть больше небрежности.

— Пожалуй, я закрою шторы, — моргнув, сообщил Рэймонд. — Кто знает, куда заведут твои эксперименты с моим имиджем.

Он поспешно пересек кухню и гостиную, направляясь к стеклянным дверям, ведущим во двор. Микки двинулся следом с вполне конкретной целью: как только плотные шторы были задернуты, он подошел к не успевшему обернуться Рэймонду вплотную, крепко обхватывая одной рукой поперек груди. Коснулся губами шеи над воротничком рубашки, вдохнул запах волос и терпковатого парфюма. Рэймонд почти незаметно вздрогнул и слегка изменил положение, удобнее, теснее прижимаясь к нему спиной.

— Чего ты хочешь… Сейчас? — спросил Рэймонд чуть охрипшим голосом и шумно выдохнул, стоило Микки накрыть свободной рукой его пах.

— Чтобы ты воплотил со мной любую из своих фантазий, — тихо и вкрадчиво выдохнул Микки ему в шею. — Например, то, что хотел бы со мной сделать после нашего последнего разговора. Или любую другую. Я полностью в твоем распоряжении. Можем даже просто выпить и поболтать, если хочешь.

— Нахер разговоры, — твердо сказал Рэймонд, высвобождаясь из его рук, а затем развернулся и, обхватив за талию, поцеловал — глубоко и жадно. Не разрывая контакта и отчаянно цепляясь друг за друга, они отступили назад: Микки оказался прижат задницей к краю обеденного стола. Получив точку опоры, он смог дать больше воли рукам — не отрываясь от губ Рэймонда, на ощупь расстегивал его кардиган, торопливо справлялся с пуговицами рубашки. Отвлекся Микки лишь на то, чтобы стащить с себя мешающий пиджак и жилетку. В конце концов, эта встреча теперь уже стала полностью неофициальной.

Они оба на мгновение остановились, замерли, тяжело дышащие и внимательно глядящие друг на друга. Глаза Рэймонда блестели за стеклами очков, а волосы уже не казались такими тщательно уложенными. Их бедра тесно соприкасались, и Микки ощущал тепло тела Рэймонда так соблазнительно близко, что это казалось почти нереальным.

— Спальня, — то ли констатировал неизбежный факт, то ли скомандовал Рэймонд и, ненадолго припав к его губам, отступил на полшага.

— Надеюсь, это недалеко, — ответил Микки и направился вслед за Рэймондом, который повел его на второй этаж. В этом доме Микки еще не бывал в спальне, но рассматривать обстановку сейчас у него особо не было желания. Его внимание было приковано к Рэймонду, который включил неяркий свет, подошел к кровати и жестом поманил его к себе. Микки нарочито медленно сделал несколько шагов вперед, стягивая свою рубашку и бросая на пол, расстегнул ремень брюк.

— Тогда — не после, а во время нашего разговора, — пояснил Рэймонд, аккуратно сняв и положив свою рубашку на стоящий рядом с кроватью пуфик. — Я хотел выдернуть тебя из кресла, стащить до колен брюки и трахнуть. И я предполагаю, что ты был не против такого развития событий.

— Мне и сейчас нравится твой план, — улыбнулся Микки, подходя вплотную и проводя ладонями по его груди, животу, цепляя кончиками пальцев ремень брюк. — Но у меня есть, чем его дополнить.

Положив руки ему на бедра, Микки опустился на колени и поднял взгляд. Голову кружила запретность, особенность ситуации — вряд ли он мог позволить себе делать так с кем-то еще, кроме Рэймонда, да и не мог припомнить, чтобы хотел. Так как сейчас: что становилось жарко, рот наполнялся слюной, а пальцы подрагивали от предвкушения.

— Хорошо смотришься, босс, — констатировал Рэймонд, глядя на него потемневшими глазами. Запустил пальцы в его волосы, погладил затылок, провел ладонью по шее вниз и сжал плечо.

— О, я в любой ситуации выгляжу охуенно, — довольно сказал Микки, потершись щекой о его ширинку, ощущая сквозь ткань жар и твердость его члена. От того, как прозвучал тихий вздох Рэймонда, по телу прокатилась волна возбуждения. Микки хотелось услышать еще. Он отстранился, чтобы быстро справиться с его ремнем и пуговицами на джинсах и приспустить их вместе с бельем.

— Ты тоже хорошо смотришься, Рэй, — облизнув губы, сообщил Микки, обхватывая ладонью налитый кровью член. Провел ладонью вверх и вниз, подул на головку и обхватил ее губами, чувствуя, как Рэймонд крепче сжимает пальцы на его плече. Микки вовсе не был экспертом по отсосу, но ему совершенно искренне хотелось доставить Рэймонду удовольствие, так что он ориентировался на ответные реакции и шел экспериментальным путем. Вбирал его член в рот до половины, обводил языком головку, двигался быстрее, а затем замедлял темп. Наградой ему были тихие, едва слышные стоны Рэймонда, от которых по телу Микки бежала щекотная россыпь мурашек.

— Считай это… извинением, — сообщил Микки, отстраняясь, чтобы перевести дыхание. Он продолжал водить рукой по члену Рэймонда, глядя на него снизу вверх.

— За что? — толкнувшись в ласкающую его ладонь, поинтересовался Рэймонд и запустил пальцы в волосы Микки.

— За то, что ты так долго ждал, — прижимаясь затылком к его ладони, ответил Микки. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Рэймонд крепко сжал его волосы в руке, заставляя вздернуть подбородок. Микки обдало жаром, будто рядом полыхнул огонь — ситуация чертовски возбуждала. Его тело охотно покорялось Рэймонду, и губы будто сами собой приоткрылись, поймав головку толкнувшегося вперед члена. Прикрыв глаза и вцепившись пальцами в бедра Рэймонда, Микки покорно позволял трахать свой рот, откровенно наслаждаясь процессом. Он задерживал дыхание, когда Рэймонд проникал глубже, и скользил по гладкому стволу языком, чувствуя, как настойчиво давит на ширинку собственный стояк. Сделав несколько резких толчков ему в глотку, Рэймонд ослабил хватку в волосах Микки и отстранился.

— Извинения приняты, — хрипло сообщил он, подавая руку тяжело дышащему Микки, который медленно моргал и облизывал губы.

— Да, мне тоже понравилось, — сообщил он, поднимаясь и притягивая Рэймонда к себе, чтобы легко прикусить кожу на плече, провести рукой вдоль позвоночника и сжать ладонью ягодицу.

— Я знаю, — прошептал Рэймонд ему на ухо и толкнул на кровать. Микки приземлился на упругий матрас, приподнялся на локте и многообещающе улыбнулся.

— Тебе очки не мешают? — насмешливо поинтересовался он, поправляя упирающийся в ширинку напряженный член и глядя, как Рэймонд быстро стягивает спущенные до колен джинсы.

— Не хотел отвлекаться, чтобы снять, — пояснил он, взбираясь на кровать и нависая над Микки. — Поможешь?

Тот взялся за оправу пальцами, аккуратно стаскивая очки с Рэймонда, и тот сразу перехватил их и, потянувшись в сторону, положил на прикроватную тумбочку. Теперь взгляд Рэймонда был слегка расфокусированным, словно он совсем немного перебрал. Они оба потянулись друг к другу одновременно, сливаясь в медленном, глубоком поцелуе, и Микки с удовольствием запустил пальцы в волосы Рэймонда, пока тот одной рукой ловко расстегивал его ширинку, чтобы легко, дразняще погладить член сквозь ткань трусов. Микки нетерпеливо вскинул бедра и охнул в поцелуй, когда Рэймонд скользнул ладонью под резинку белья, приспуская его ниже, и крепко обхватил ствол пальцами. Член Микки дернулся под этим прикосновением, и Рэймонд быстро задвигал рукой, делая небольшие паузы, чтобы обвести головку большим пальцем. Не отрываясь от этого занятия, Рэймонд провел раскрытым ртом по его шее: прикосновения губ ощущались горячими, а мягкая борода приятно щекотала кожу. Микки запрокинул голову и шумно выдохнул, продолжая одной рукой перебирать его волосы, а другой вцепился в плечо. Несильно прихватив зубами кожу под кадыком и сразу же лизнув место укуса, Рэймонд сместился ниже, провел носом по груди Микки, поймал губами сосок. Тело пронзила яркая вспышка удовольствия, словно легкий электрический ток прокатившаяся от груди к паху. Микки выгнулся и тихо застонал, чувствуя, как Рэймонд ласкает его уже кончиком языка.

На какое-то время, целую охренительную вечность, Микки полностью поглотили ощущения, и он наверняка мог быть кончить вот так, но Рэймонд отстранился и потянулся вперед, зашарил рукой под подушкой.

— Поворачивайся, — сказал он, положив рядом с собой тюбик с лубрикантом и презерватив. Микки не привык, что им командуют, но это не касалось постели. Чувствуя лишь сладкое предвкушение, он быстро перекатился на живот. Рэймонд ловко стащил с него спущенные до колен брюки, освободил от туфель и носков, а затем обхватил его за бедра и потянул на себя, вынуждая стать на колени. Провел твердым, горячим членом между ягодицами, мягко надавил на поясницу. Микки слегка прогнулся, прижимаясь щекой к постели и прикрывая глаза. Было свое, особое удовольствие в том, чтобы подчиниться ему сейчас, расслабиться, полностью отдать контроль — как и в том, что только Рэймонд может видеть его таким, обладает на это эксклюзивным правом.

Тесно прижавшись к спине Микки, Рэймонд поцеловал его в основание шеи, обхватил скользкой от смазки ладонью напряженный член, быстро двигая рукой. Его горячие выдохи оседали на коже Микки, будоража ничуть не менее прикосновений. Он несколько раз двинул бедрами, толкаясь в уверенно сжимающую его руку, и разочарованно выдохнул, стоило Рэймонду отстраниться.

— Подожди немного. Ты ведь сегодня никуда не спешишь? — поинтересовался Рэймонд будничным тоном, скользнул ладонью по промежности Микки, провел пальцами между ягодиц и несильно надавил на анус.

— Аристократики с их зваными ужинами точно обойдутся без меня, — пробормотал Микки, вздрагивая и расставляя ноги шире. Пальцы Рэймонда были великолепны, Микки втайне ловил кайф, глядя, как он сжимает ими оружие или роскошные перьевые ручки, как аккуратно поправляет оправу очков или держит хрупкую фарфоровую чашку. Наверняка эти пальцы отлично смотрелись в его заднице, во всяком случае ощущались охренительно, и Микки со стоном подался назад навстречу проникновению.

Рэймонд сжал вторую руку на его бедре, фиксируя, не давая дергаться, и толкнулся глубже, медленно двигая рукой туда и обратно. Микки лишь зашипел сквозь зубы, заерзав на месте. Даже если бы у него были какие-то планы на вечер, он бы успешно забыл о них сейчас, когда Рэймонд чертов Смит трахал его своими блядскими пальцами, наращивая темп и заставляя Микки сдавленно материться.

— Блядь, Рэй, да ты издеваешься, — хрипло простонал Микки, когда тот несколько раз подряд задел чувствительную точку внутри.

— Тебе так не терпится, чтобы я тебе вставил? — поинтересовался Рэймонд, делая короткую, почти незаметную паузу после каждого слова.

— Да, — Микки дернулся, сжав внутри его пальцы, и сгреб в кулак покрывало. — Мне пиздец как не терпится, чтобы ты мне вставил.

От произнесенных им самим вслух откровенных слов по телу прокатилась очередная волна жара.

— Чтобы ты понимал, мне стоило определенных усилий дойти до спальни, — пояснил Рэймонд, отстраняясь. Краем уха Микки уловил звук разрываемой упаковки и повернул голову: Рэймонд быстро раскатал презерватив по своему члену и поднял глаза, пробежавшись оценивающим взглядом по телу Микки. Придвинулся ближе, невесомо поглаживая его задницу ладонями. Уткнувшись лбом в кровать и чуть сильнее прогнувшись в пояснице, Микки ждал: ему ужасно нравился этот сладкий момент предвкушения, мгновение полной тишины, когда слышишь лишь оглушительный стук собственного сердца. Рэймонд потянул его на себя и толкнулся вперёд, придерживая его за бедра. С языка Микки было готово сорваться красноречивое «еб твою мать», но получилось выдать лишь сдавленное одобрительное мычание. Он качнулся навстречу движению Рэймонда, приноравливаясь, привыкая к ощущениям, пока не насадился на его член до конца. Полувздох-полустон Рэймонда отозвался музыкой в его ушах.

Оперевшись одной рукой о кровать, Рэймонд склонился над Микки, накрыл его собой, прижимаясь к спине, поймал губами мочку уха, поцеловал плечо.

— Доволен? — тихо спросил он, делая несколько глубоких толчков и замирая.

— Почти, — выдохнул Микки и потянулся рукой к своему члену, но Рэймонд твердо перехватил его запястье, отводя руку в сторону.

— Т-ш-ш-ш. Не сейчас, — прошептал он. — Просто прочувствуй момент.

Его тон был таким многообещающим, что возражать не возникло желания, тем более Микки уже чувствовал все до мельчайших деталей: как гладко скользит в нем твердый член, как Рэймонд часто дышит ему в шею и едва заметно вздрагивает, толкаясь вперед. Он взял неспешный темп, входя до конца, ненадолго замирая и начиная двигаться снова, гладил Микки по животу и груди, заставляя закусывать губу и выгибаться навстречу. Их ритм синхронизировался, казалось, они с Рэймондом теперь даже выдыхают в унисон, раскачиваясь на волнах удовольствия все сильнее и резче. Микки даже не понял, кто из них громко, хрипло застонал, первым отпустив тормоза, и как ладонь Рэймонда оказалась на его члене. Теперь он быстро двигал рукой, продолжая вбиваться в Микки — уже несдержанно и резко, идеально для этого момента, в котором оба балансировали на грани. Рэймонд кончил первым, замедляясь и сладко вздрагивая, его едва слышный стон завибрировал внутри Микки, приближая оргазм. Ему хватило всего нескольких резких движений, чтобы излиться на пальцы Рэймонда и кровать, приоткрыв рот в беззвучном стоне и крепко зажмурившись.

Микки еще не успел прийти в себя и проморгаться, как Рэймонд потянул его в сторону, мягко опрокидывая на бок и устраиваясь за спиной. Какое-то время они оба не говорили и не шевелились, не считая того, что Рэймонд медитативно поглаживал кончиками пальцев его бок.

— Знаешь, Майкл, — наконец заговорил Рэймонд, которому очевидно повезло обрести дар речи первым. — Ожидание того стоило.

— М-м-м? — лениво протянул Микки. Не то чтобы не понял фразу, просто произнести что-то более членораздельное был не готов.

— Ожидание, — терпеливо пояснил Рэймонд. — Так что придется вернуть тебе твое извинение.

— Но не прямо сейчас, ладно? — пробормотал Микки, попытавшись приоткрыть глаза, и улыбнулся. — Мне, знаешь ли, не двадцать лет. В следующий раз.

— Договорились, — отозвался Рэймонд тихо и придвинулся ближе, обхватывая за талию, невесомо скользя пальцами по коже.

Наверное, Микки нужно было еще что-то ответить, но его неумолимо клонило в сон. Немного сдвинувшись, чтобы устроиться удобнее, и ощущая спиной приятное тепло тела Рэймонда, он моментально отрубился.


	3. 3.

Микки выныривал из сна медленно и плавно, как бывает лишь если ты отлично выспался, а над ухом не разрывается надоедливым писком будильник. Внутренние часы утверждали, что текущее время — несусветная рань, привлекающая лишь самых ярых любителей утренних пробежек и встречающая серостью заспанных владельцев собак. Не так уж редко бывало, что Микки в этот час только возвращался домой, отстраненно рассматривая оживающие улицы города из окна автомобиля. Теперь такое случалось не особенно часто, поскольку добрую часть дел было кому делегировать, и его это полностью устраивало.

Не открывая глаз, Микки потерся щекой о подушку, с наслаждением вытянулся под легким одеялом. Накануне он так быстро и крепко заснул, что вовсе не помнил, как оказался укрыт и который приблизительно был час. Зато прекрасно осознавал, где он и с кем — и тогда, и сейчас. Рэймонд спал рядом, соприкасаясь с его спиной своей, и Микки ощущал лопатками каждый его тихий, неглубокий вдох. Придвинувшись ближе, Микки замер, погруженный в окутывающие его ощущения. Постель пахла каким-то знакомым кондиционером для белья, и Рэймондом, и им самим, и недавним сексом — эти нотки ощущались ярче всего. Микки был уверен, что это один из тех вариантов, с которым у него может ассоциироваться дом. Определенное место и обстоятельства, в которых он ненадолго чувствует себя в оглушающей, непривычной для его образа жизни безопасности.

Рэймонд слегка пошевелился во сне, сдвинулся, притираясь к нему — теплый и расслабленный. И все еще совершенно голый, это Микки прекрасно ощущал собственной спиной и задницей. Если бы это было сном, то ему не хотелось бы проснуться прямо сейчас, так что Микки осторожно, стараясь не разрушить неторопливую магию момента на грани дремы и реальности, перевернулся на другой бок и уткнулся носом Рэймонду в шею. Глубоко вдохнул, медленно провел ладонью по его предплечью, погладил бок, ягодицу, бедро, ненадолго задерживая руку на месте и повторяя все в обратном порядке. Микки делал это без конкретной цели, просто наслаждаясь прикосновениями, медленными и плавными, сонная неторопливость и темнота под опущенными веками позволяли полностью сосредоточиться на каждом движении.

Рэймонд уже не спал, во всяком случае не так глубоко, как раньше — ритм его дыхания изменился, а тело отзывалось на легкие касания. Микки казалось, они оба намагничены, притягиваются друг к другу, резонируют в уютной утренней тишине. Он еще раз провел кончиками пальцев по теплому боку Рэймонда, скользнул ладонью ему на живот, прижимаясь теснее и касаясь сухими губами кожи за ухом. Тихо выдохнув, Рэймонд сдвинулся ниже и накрыл его ладонь своей, слегка покачиваясь, будто пытался убаюкать их обоих. Кажется, до Микки только сейчас окончательно дошло, что все по-настоящему, в голове помимо воли вспыхивали воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере: свежие и яркие, казалось, их можно попробовать на вкус. Тело окатила волна легкого возбуждения, приятно расчерчивающего мурашками кожу, и член заинтересованно дернулся, упираясь Рэймонду в ягодицу.

— Не думал, что ты проснешься так рано, — тихо проговорил он. Голос был хриплым ото сна и отдавался легкой вибрацией в теле, волнующе и сладко.

— Я на самом деле еще сплю, — прошептал Микки и потерся стояком о его задницу. Лениво, медленно, ни на чем не настаивая и ничего не ожидая — просто потому что мог это сделать и это было охренительно приятно.

— И тебе тоже доброе утро, — спокойно проговорил Рэймонд, смещая лежащую на его животе руку Микки ниже, к своему паху. Тот быстро понял намек, накрыл полувставший член ладонью и легко погладил, чувствуя, как он твердеет под прикосновениями. Под легким одеялом вдруг стало на порядок жарче, и томное утро заиграло новыми красками. Ленивая нега дополнилась предвкушением, острым на вкус и разгоняющим кровь по телу. Микки поудобнее обхватил член Рэймонда пальцами, несколько раз провел вверх и вниз, немного замедлился, чтобы проследить губами изгиб плеча, и задвигал рукой быстрее. Что-то тихо и неразборчиво пробормотав, Рэймонд мягко остановил его, обхватывая запястье, и быстро развернулся. Микки наконец приподнял веки, медленно моргая: теперь они лежали лицом к лицу, мешавшее одеяло сползло вниз, и свежий воздух приятно холодил кожу — видимо, окно было поставлено на проветривание. Снаружи только-только рассвело, и комната утопала в серых тонах, но лицо лежащего перед ним Рэймонда и его полуприкрытые глаза были видны достаточно четко.

— Не забывай, ты еще спишь, — настойчиво сказал Рэймонд, медленно проводя ладонью у него перед лицом вправо и влево, словно пытался загипнотизировать.

— А ты мне снишься? — усмехнулся Микки, прищурив глаза.

— Да, — коротко ответил Рэймонд и потянулся к его губам, обхватывая за талию и притягивая к себе. На мгновение Микки даже опешил от быстрой смены кадра, но сразу включился в процесс, скользнув языком в рот Рэймонда и проводя рукой вдоль его позвоночника. Отчасти это правда было похоже на грезы, они впервые вот так — по совершенно осознанному выбору, никуда не спеша — просыпались вместе, намеренно игнорируя весь внешний мир и время на часах. Сосредоточившись на прикосновениях, неторопливом изучении друг друга на ощупь, скольжении ладоней по коже. Микки нравилось, как ощущаются под рукой твердые мышцы, как отзывается в нем каждое движение навстречу и каждый вздох Рэймонда, как горячо его член упирается в бедро, трется о разгоряченное тело Микки.

Казалось, всем этим просто невозможно насытиться, и он издал разочарованный стон, стоило Рэймонду слегка отодвинуться. Впрочем, Микки ненадолго остался без внимания: Рэймонд сразу же обхватил его за плечи и опустил спиной на кровать, медленно провел губами по груди вниз, влажно поцеловал живот. Шумно выдохнув, Микки положил руку на его шею и приподнял бедра, ощутив прикосновение языка к напряженному члену.

Было сложно сказать, что делал бы Рэймонд из его сна, но сейчас реальный выигрывал у любых фантазий. Поначалу он всего лишь дразнил, то обхватывая губами головку, то проводя кончиком языка вверх и вниз по стволу. Микки не собирался его торопить, они никуда не опаздывали — он замер, прикрыв веки и рассеянно касаясь пальцами шеи Рэймонда, трогая виски, затылок, очерчивая ушную раковину. Будто бы проверял, что он действительно настоящий.

Постепенно Рэймонд сменил тактику, вбирая член Микки с каждым разом все глубже и сильнее сжимая губы вокруг ствола. Охнув, Микки медленно повел бедрами вверх, плавно толкнулся ему в рот и опустился обратно на кровать. Он все еще сомневался, хочется ему большего прямо сейчас или он желает растянуть удовольствие как можно дольше. Рэймонд перехватил рукой его член у основания и ненадолго отстранился.

— Не сдерживайся, Майкл, это же твой сон, — переводя дыхание, сообщил он и вернулся к прерванному занятию. Теперь Рэймонд двигался быстрее, опуская голову ниже и помогая себе ладонью. У самого Микки фактически не оставалось выбора, кроме как включиться в этот темп и отпустить тормоза, приподнимая бедра ему навстречу, снова и снова погружаться в жаркий, податливый рот.

— Рэй, — простонал он, ощущая, что вот-вот кончит. Не в силах больше вымолвить ни слова, Микки сгреб пальцами его волосы в попытке то ли отстранить, то ли притянуть ближе. Рэймонд безошибочно выбрал второе, насаживаясь ртом на его член до самого конца и замирая. Оргазм накрыл Микки быстро и мощно, заставив выгнуться и запрокинуть голову, долго изливаясь Рэймонду в глотку.

Все еще вздрагивая от прокатывающегося по телу эха ощущений, Микки приоткрыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Рэймондом, который навис над ним, упираясь одной рукой в спинку кровати. Второй он быстро дрочил себе, слегка покачивая бедрами и не отводя пристального взгляда от Микки. Распаленный, растрепанный, чертовски красивый в мягком утреннем свете — сложно было отказать себе в удовольствии смотреть во все глаза, любоваться, видеть его таким.

— Хочу, чтобы ты спустил на меня, Рэй, — прошептал Микки, погладив его колено. — Сейчас.

Рэймонд равно выдохнул, задвигал рукой быстрее, чуть склоняя голову и прикрывая глаза. Его ресницы задрожали, рот приоткрылся в тихом стоне, и Микки почувствовал на своем животе теплые капли спермы.

Не задумываясь, Микки протянул руку, чтобы убрать упавшие Рэймонду на лоб волосы, очертить кончиками пальцев бровь, коснуться губ. Словно хотел запомнить это его выражение лица на ощупь. Медленно моргая, Рэймонд поймал его руку, провел большим пальцем по запястью, поцеловал в центр ладони.

— На самом деле ты можешь пока не просыпаться, — обжигая дыханием пальцы Микки, проговорил он. Тот лишь моргнул в ответ, улыбнувшись. Говорить не хотелось, шевелиться тоже, и Микки ненадолго прикрыл отяжелевшие веки, погружаясь в полудрему. Он чувствовал, как Рэймонд целует его в висок и отстраняется, чем-то тихо шуршит рядом, потом вытирает его салфеткой и накидывает сверху одеяло.

Микки казалось, будто он лишь на минутку задремал, но, открыв глаза, понял, что лежит в кровати один, а сквозь задернутые шторы уже пробиваются робкие солнечные лучи. Вскинув руку, он посмотрел на наручные часы — они показывали всего лишь без десяти восемь. Микки ужасно хотелось пить, язык буквально прилип к небу, во всем остальном он ощущал себя отлично — будто выспался на год вперед.

Он поднялся и сел, а затем медленно осмотрелся: на тумбочке стояла предусмотрительно оставленная бутылка минеральной воды и лежал его мобильный, поднятые с пола вещи покоились на краю кровати, рядом с ними было аккуратно сложено чистое полотенце. Микки хмыкнул и улыбнулся — это было очень в стиле Рэймонда, вот так обо всем позаботиться, предусмотреть каждую мелочь.

Он быстро и с наслаждением выпил полбутылки воды и лениво просмотрел список пропущенных звонков, среди которых не было ни одного критически важного: по крайней мере настолько, чтобы перезванивать прямо сейчас. А вот в сообщениях светилось новое послание от Розалинд.

«Тебя уже можно поздравить с удачной охотой?» — написала она буквально десять минут назад. Микки даже мог представить выражение лица своей жены, ее приподнятый в недоулыбке уголок рта в момент, когда она набирала текст. Вместо того, чтобы написать что-либо в ответ, Микки решил позвонить.

— Я бы скорее назвал это взаимовыгодной сделкой, — сказал он, когда Розалинд взяла трубку. Ее «алло» звучало довольно бодро, видимо, она уже собиралась ехать на работу и пребывала в боевом настроении.

— По твоему голосу слышу, что условия очень выгодные, — констатировала Розалинд многозначительно. Где-то на заднем фоне Микки услышал звяканье ложечки о чашку — наверняка кофейную. Точно, ему хотелось кофе.

— Да, мне повезло, — ответил Микки, обводя взглядом комнату и мимоходом оценивая обстановку. Приятные, тщательно подобранные цвета и минимум мебели, но наверняка здесь не обошлось без потайного сейфа с оружием где-нибудь в глубине встроенного шкафа. — Надеюсь, что повезет еще больше, когда ты скажешь, что не занята сегодня вечером.

— Смотря для чего, — уклончиво ответила Розалинд, в трубке послышался отдаленный шум воды, снова звякнула чашка. 

— Давай сходим куда-нибудь, — предложил Микки. — Я уже соскучился.

— Ой, да брось, — фыркнула Розалинд. — Уверена, тебе было не до скуки.

— И тем не менее, — Микки откинулся на спину и заложил руки за голову. — Погоди, ты что — ревнуешь?

— Поверь, ты ни с чем не спутаешь, если я решу тебя ревновать, — отрезала она в своей привычной манере. — Заезжай за мной на работу не раньше семи, придумаем что-нибудь вместе.

— Люблю тебя, Роуз, — напомнил он по привычке, на всякий случай: если она забыла предыдущие миллион признаний.

— Я знаю, дорогой, — в трубке послышался шорох ткани, видимо Розалинд разговаривала с ним и одновременно собиралась. — Позвоню тебе позже.

Закончив разговор, Микки отложил телефон и решительно поднялся. Пора было добраться до душа и найти, куда запропастился Рэймонд. Решив, что он вряд ли сбежал из собственного дома или даже из страны, неожиданно пожалев о вчерашнем решении, и никуда не денется, Микки сгреб с кровати полотенце и первым делом отправился на поиски ванной. Она обнаружилась за дверью напротив, так что Микки не пришлось долго расхаживать голым по коридору, хотя это, безусловно, его ни капельки не смущало.

Стоя под теплыми струями воды, он возвращался то к событиям вчерашней ночи, то к состоявшемуся накануне разговору с Рэймондом, при этом автоматически прокручивал в голове варианты, что из этого всего может получиться дальше. Сейчас у Микки было все, чего он хотел, и это в некотором роде пугало. Он, несколько раз начинавший свое дело с нуля, как никто понимал, что успех мимолетен, а стабильность обманчива, и один мелкий камешек, влетевший под ноги по дороге к цели, вмиг может превратить тебя из царя горы в беспомощно летящего в пропасть человека.

Жизнь была опасна, и Микки это даже нравилось, он научился извлекать из выгоду из любых ситуаций, стараясь держать нос по ветру и доверять инстинктам. Сейчас, находясь на очередной вершине, он отчетливо ощущал запах перемен, осознавал их необходимость.

Времена менялись. Он менялся.

Обернув полотенце вокруг бедер, Микки протер запотевшее зеркало и встретился глазами с собственным отражением. Он уже не был тем отчаянным юнцом, который находил удовольствие в бесконечном круговороте драк за территорию и завоевывании авторитета. Ему больше не нужно было никому ничего доказывать — Микки давно стал тем, кем хотел стать, и готов был двигаться дальше.

Впервые мысль о том, чтобы продать свой бизнес, он воспринял как нелепую и смешную, но в последнее время все чаще всерьез задумывался о таком кардинальном шаге. Дела шли хорошо, практически идеально, и, возможно, именно сейчас для продажи наступил лучший момент. Микки не пугали трансформации, они были неизбежны, так почему бы не опередить время и не сорвать на всем этом большой куш? По крайней мере, Микки уже готов был с кем-то обсудить подобный вариант: как минимум, чтобы понять, не слишком ли идея сумасбродна. Почему бы не сегодня, почему бы не с Рэймондом — в конце концов, это касалось бизнеса, а важные вопросы они обычно решали вместе.

Он спустился вниз, застегивая рубашку на ходу, и застал Рэймонда в кухне: тот стоял возле плиты и варил кофе, не отрывая взгляд от медной джезвы. 

— Доброе утро, — услышав шаги, Рэймонд ненадолго отвлекся, смерил Микки долгим, оценивающим взглядом и вернулся к прерванному занятию. — Хочешь кофе?

— Я собираюсь воспользоваться твоим гостеприимством по полной и согласиться на все, что ты предложишь, — усмехнулся Микки, приглаживая влажные волосы и разглядывая Рэймонда с ответным пристальным вниманием. Тот уже успел одеться, как для выхода на улицу, включая жилетку и галстук, и был аккуратно причесан. Микки неожиданно согрела мысль о том, что этот же человек — взъерошенный и пьяный от возбуждения — отсасывал ему каких-то пару часов назад. При воспоминании об этом темная, животная часть Микки удовлетворенно, сыто прорычала: «Мой, он мой». Ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение.

— Я надеялся, что ты со мной позавтракаешь, — с ювелирной точностью успев убрать джезву ровно за секунду до того, как пышная пенка перетечет через край, Рэймонд развернулся и принялся разливать кофе по чашкам. Теперь он стоял к Микки вполоборота, и тот не мог полностью видеть его лицо, но готов был побиться об заклад, что Рэймонд немного взволнован.

— Это определенно входит в мои планы на сегодня, — Микки подошел ближе и остановился в полуметре от него. — Я умираю с голоду.

— Придется немного подождать, — поворачиваясь к нему, сказал Рэймонд и протянул чашку с горячим кофе. Кухню заполнял горький, бодрящий аромат. — Если ты, конечно, никуда не опаздываешь.

— Из ближайших важных дел у меня встреча на три часа, — принимая чашку из его рук и удовлетворенно втягивая носом воздух, сообщил Микки.

— С мистером Ледышкой? — уточнил Рэймонд.

— С ним самым.

Мистером Ледышкой они называли одного из высокопоставленных чиновников, успешно прикормленных Микки, — он получил свое прозвище за неестественный бело-голубой цвет глаз и за неизменное, будто окаменелое выражение лица. Мистер Ледышка был лишь крохотной точкой на карте связей Микки, который по праву мог гордиться количеством своих полезных контактов: все они были необходимы, чтобы лоббировать интересы его бизнеса в разных сферах или же служили источником полезной информации. Связи были бесценным активом, который невозможно было украсть или продать, и Микки много делал для того, чтобы их поддерживать.

— Последнее время он демонстрирует удивительную сговорчивость, — заметил Рэймонд, подходя к холодильнику и открывая дверцу.

— Просто я очень убедителен, — заметил Микки, сделав небольшой глоток кофе. Черного, без молока и сахара, так как ему нравилось.

— В этом я не сомневаюсь, — Рэймонд обернулся к нему. — Омлет или яичница?

— Давай остановимся на первом варианте, — наугад сказал Микки, которого сейчас устроила бы и еда из меню любой забегаловки. — И я могу помочь. В конце концов, я неплохо обращаюсь с ножом.

Пока Рэймонд разбирался с нужными им продуктами, Микки успел сделать еще пару глотков кофе и даже закатить рукава, демонстрируя абсолютную решимость. Ему нравилось готовить вместе с Розалинд, когда они никуда не спешили и могли полноценно насладиться проведенным вместе временем и совместным процессом сотворения чего-то осязаемого. Неважно, шла ли речь о хлопьях, залитых молоком, или о ребрышках по-канадски. Возможно, весь секрет был в том, что с Розалинд ему были по кайфу любые занятия. Отчего-то Микки был уверен, что это правило cработает и с Рэймондом тоже.

Вдвоем они управились довольно оперативно: в ответственность Микки попала нарезка овощей и приготовление тостов, а Рэймонду досталось все остальное, включая жарку бекона по каким-то замороченным правилам. Они умудрялись почти не сталкиваться руками — разве что совершенно намеренно — и неспешно переговаривались о тех особенностях завтраков в разных странах, которые могли припомнить. Шутливый спор о том, пьют ли русские водку каждое утро вместо чая, прервало сообщение на телефон Рэймонда — важная весточка о текущей проблеме с пропавшим гровером, который работал на седьмой точке. Рэймонд был озабочен: они тщательно подбирали персонал, первоклассные специалисты не валялись на дороге, а тем более не исчезали внезапно, не оставив никаких явных концов. С учетом того, насколько важно для дела было сохранить в секрете местонахождение каждого объекта, это и правда настораживало.

— Думаю, сегодня я все окончательно выясню, — сказал Рэймонд, когда они уже уселись за небольшим круглым столиком, стоящим возле окна прямо в кухне. — Но пока не похоже, чтобы нас кому-то сдали.

Утро выдалось необычайно солнечное, и Микки на минуту залюбовался тем, как лучи расчерчивают его лицо и, преломляясь в стеклах очков, золотят ресницы. 

— Надеюсь, твоя версия подтвердится и у нас не будет неожиданных проблем, — откладывая вилку, сказал Микки и добавил после паузы: — Я хочу продать этот бизнес.

Кто угодно, кроме Рэймонда Смита, наверняка пролил бы в этот момент свой чай, настолько эффектно прозвучало сказанное. Бах! Как тихий, но от этого не менее пугающий выстрел из пистолета с глушителем. Рука Рэймонда едва заметно дрогнула, он медленно поставил чашку на блюдце и припечатал Микки немигающим взглядом.

— Ты ведь не шутишь, — он не спрашивал, скорее утверждал. Вся его поза и даже излом бровей свидетельствовали о крайнем напряжении. — И какова же причина такого внезапного решения?

— Огромная куча бабла, которую вся моя сеть сейчас стоит, например, — Микки откинулся на спинку стула и улыбнулся, выдерживая паузу. — Скажем так, на данный момент у моих акций максимальная цена. Я не хочу ждать, пока она снизится, а я превращусь в престарелого наркобарона с маразмом и паранойей, над которым смеется даже шпана с окраин Лондона.

— Уверен, что тебе еще очень далеко до маразма, — задумчиво сказал Рэймонд и кивнул. — Но в целом я понял ход твоих мыслей. Когда ты хочешь это провернуть?

— В течение ближайшего года нужно привести все в идеальный порядок специально для продажи, — Микки выпрямился и снова взялся за вилку. — А еще все зависит от того, как быстро найдется потенциальный покупатель.

— Но ведь у тебя наверняка уже есть кто-то на примете, — уверенно сказал Рэймонд, подперев подбородок кулаком и не сводя с него внимательного взгляда. — Возможно, даже несколько человек.

— Несколько, — прожевав и проглотив кусочек омлета, подтвердил его догадку Микки. Он действительно присматривался к тем, кого могло бы заинтересовать его предложение. — Но пока я просто наблюдаю за ними. Интересно будет выслушать твои предложения, подумай над этим вопросом на досуге.

— Ты уже размышлял над тем, сколько хочешь получить за все это? — Рэймонд провел рукой по столешнице, будто бы проверяя, достаточно ли она чистая.

— Думаю, нам понадобится провести переоценку, — сказал Микки, мысленно прикидывая объемы работы над подобным вопросом. — Это займет время.

— Хочешь, чтобы я составил план действий? — Рэймонд поправил очки и несколько раз моргнул.

— Не срочно, не прямо сегодня, — отмахнулся Микки и выпрямился, чтобы наклониться к нему. — Пока я просто сообщаю тебе, чтобы ты был в курсе. Никто еще не знает, даже Роуз. И есть один важный вопрос, Рэй.

— Какой? — он склонил голову в настороженном ожидании того, что же еще озвучит Микки.

— Ты ведь останешься со мной, что бы там ни произошло дальше?

— Уверен, ты знаешь ответ, — Рэймонд ощутимо расслабился и наконец улыбнулся ему. — Я никуда не денусь. Даже если ты вдруг ударишься в профессиональное разведение вельш-корги.

— Чересчур британское занятие для меня, — фыркнул Микки, улыбаясь в ответ. Они вернулись к поглощению завтрака и какое-то время молчали, погруженные каждый в свои мысли.

— У меня тоже есть один важный вопрос, и он не касается дела, — наконец заговорил Рэймонд, отодвинув тарелку и сложив руки на столе.

— Валяй, — Микки взмахнул рукой и поднял брови, демонстрируя свою невероятную заинтересованность этим загадочным личным вопросом.

— Как мне теперь смотреть в глаза твоей жене? — Рэймонд приподнял уголок рта, а его колено будто бы ненароком задело колено Микки под столом. 

— Спокойно и невозмутимо, как обычно, — ответил он, придвигая стул чуть ближе, чтобы прижаться к его ноге теснее. — У тебя хорошо получается. Поверь, ты и правда нравишься Роуз.

Микки протянулся вперед и накрыл его ладонь своей, на что Рэймонд едва заметно дернулся, но, немного помешкав, повернул руку так, чтобы легонько сжать его пальцы в ответ.

— Думаешь, где-то в ближайших кустах сидит репортер желтой газетенки и следит за твоим домом? — в шутку полюбопытствовал Микки в ответ на его реакцию. Конечно, им не стоило касаться друг друга в любой момент, когда взбредет в голову, но пока была такая возможность — Микки собирался ей пользоваться.

— Ты и сам знаешь, что все может быть, — сказал Рэймонд вполне серьезным тоном, но руку тем не менее так и не убрал. 

— Давай разруливать проблемы по мере возникновения, — отозвался Микки, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал одновременно миролюбиво и настойчиво. — Мне кажется, это слишком хорошее утро, чтобы излишне напрягаться.

Вместо ответа Рэймонд лишь сильнее сжал его ладонь, и в груди Микки вдруг стало тепло, щекотно, легко. В их отношениях по сути мало что изменилось, просто теперь он мог касаться, сидеть ближе, задерживать взгляд дольше. Оказалось, что Микки этого не хватало — так сильно, что простой физический контакт, тепло кожи под пальцами, соприкосновение коленей под столом сейчас приводили его в полнейший восторг. Так, словно они долгие годы общались сквозь стекло, а теперь оно исчезло, словно лед, медленно растаявший в стакане с виски. Микки знал, что со временем новая грань взаимодействия станет более привычной, обыденной, но был уверен, что не перестанет получать от этого удовольствие. 

И вчера Рэймонд был как никогда прав — ожидание определенно этого стоило.


End file.
